wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anglertooth
Anglertooth is a handsome smoke black tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Description Appearance :He is handsome, with a sturdy build, and a sleek, shiny pelt. He has long legs, and an average tail length. He isn't plump, but not super skinny, his body size is perfect for a hunter and a fighter. :He has very dark gray, almost black fur, with pure black, smoky stripes. He has wide paws and long claws. He has a long neck and a narrow face that's a bit pointed a his nose. :He used to be the runt of his litter, but is now probably the strongest of it, and one of the biggest. He has wide, sharp, dark blue eyes and he has white whiskers. Personality :He is pretty chill about most things and just nods to cats as they talk, not being able to say anything. He listens to everything a cat talks about, training, how their day was... he listens to it all because he thinks it's rude to not listen. Cats are always nice to him, extra and always trying to help him or asking him if he needs it. :He hates this, he can do anything but speak, it doesn't mean the whole Clan has to rush over and save him if he trips over a rock. He can protect himself fine, that's for sure. :Despite the Clan fretting over him, he is always left out in stuff. He hardly ever gets to go to a gathering, he can never go on patrol that often, and is left out in games. The only thing he's allowed to do is hunt. He doesn't let it bug him that much but it gets really annoying. :Despite everything, Anglertooth is never really too sad and is quite sweet, kind, and caring. He'd do anything to help his Clanmates and cares for them all dearly. Skills :He doesn't have any. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Anglerkit is born along with Sunkit, Autumnkit, Brookkit, Ripplekit, and Jaegerkit to Pebblestar and Rainstrike. He is the youngest in his litter and the smallest. He is the last to open his eyes and the last to learn how to walk. He is the first one to leave the nursery, along with Autumnkit too, as soon as they step out of the den, are greeted by Firepoppy. Firepoppy asks what his name is and Anglerkit replies in a squeak and quickly closes his mouth, not speaking right. Autumnkit goes behind him and pretends to be Anglerkit and says his name. Firepoppy shows them around camp. They stop at the warriors den to meet Firepoppy's mate, Barktail. Anglerkit climbs onto Barktail's back and slides off and Firepoppy shows them the medicine den where they meet Dustfeather. :Later, Firepoppy brings them back to the nursery. Warriorhood : Pedigree Father :Rainstrike: Deceased Mother :Pebblepelt: Living Sisters :Brooksplash: Deceased :Sunfire: Deceased Brothers :Autumnheart: Living :Jaegercrouch: Deceased :Ripplestrike: Living Half brother: :Barktail: Deceased Half sister :Mintleaf: Deceased Grandfather :Creviceclaw: Deceased Uncle :Slatewhisker: Deceased Aunts :Copperfur: Deceased :Jaguarclaw: Status unknown Cousins :Fallingleaf: Deceased :Jaywhisker: Deceased :Thistlefang: Deceased :Lilypetal: Deceased :Rosepaw: Deceased :Frostwhisker: Deceased :Nightpool: Deceased :Finchkit: Deceased Great Aunt :Mallowfrost: Deceased Great Uncle :Frostbite: Deceased Relationships Family Autumnheart & Jaegercrouch : Ripplestrike, Sunfire & Brooksplash : Pebblepelt & Rainstrike : Love Interests Friends Shimmerheart : Notable : Images Character Pixels Trivia * He has a very strong connection with his brother, Autumnpaw, so he can sort of read his thoughts, feelings and emotions. * He will never speak Category:Tom Category:CaveClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14